blue moon
by henry himmler
Summary: a new guy comes to town and saves bella from charlie but will his past come back to haunt him or will he pull through
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

You caught me standing alone without a dream of my own

Arkansas 1868

Charlie was walking home the war had been hard. His time was up, he was happy to be heading home. In the distance he saw his cabin, he walked faster. Finally after all this time he had made it. As he walked in the door he saw a corpse on the floor, it was his wife she had been shot in the head. He drew his army pistol and cocked the hammer. There sitting at his kitchen table was officer Carlisle Cullen of the union army. Carlisle said Charles ive been sent to hunt you down. Charlie pulled the trigger lead ball wedged into Carlisle's shoulder tearing off the name tag on his uniform. Carlisle laughed and shot Charlie in the throat. Oscar heard the gunshot and waited he had been hiding since the soldier shot his mother, he was keeping quiet. Finally he heard a horse riding away Oscar crept upstairs, there was his father dead on the floor. His pistol lay near him; Oscar picked it up and found an army label beside it. it read Carlisle Cullen.

Europe front lines

1918

Oscar looked out over the trenches it was quiet too quiet. He drew his fathers pistol.

\

Forks Washington present day

Will woke up in his new house. It felt strange not being in Arkansas. He remembered the things his father gave him before he left. Saying it was passed down each generation, it was a black powder revolver, a ww1 revolver, a ww2 colt and a journal with a scrap of cloth in it/ will got off his couch putting on his boots as he lit a cigarette. He grabbed the old revolver and tucked it into its holster. It was time to get to work on his motorcycle. He went outside and moved it into the driveway.

Bella woke up the same way she always did, to Charlie hitting her. Charlie yelled wake up slut. Get to making breakfast. She went down into the kitchen and started cooking eggs. Charlie came in and hit her again, this time in the face. You stupid whore he yelled I didn't want eggs. He slung the hot pan hitting her with it. She screamed then he knocked her out.

Will was tearing apart the headlight on his bike when he heard yelling. It came from the drunk next door. Will ran over to his front door, see it was open he let himself in. down the hall he heard more yelling, he followed the noise. He walked into the kitchen in time to see a girl get hit in the face with a frying pan. The man had his back to will and was about to kill her. Will had seen enough he drew his pistol and cocked the hammer. Will said give my best regards to the devil as he shot the man the black powder made a smoke cloud as it went off. He called the police and explained everything. The girl was taken to the emergency room. Will was not charged with a crime.

Bella woke up she was in the hospital. She cried thinking about what must have happened. She was released that afternoon. The cops told her who saved her she wanted to meet him. The second she saw his front door her pulse quickened. She saw his garage was open and music was playing. As she walked up she heard crying, and frank Sinatra singing fly me to the moon. Laying on the floor was a man he had passed out the whiskey still in his hand. She grabbed him by his arms and drug him into his house. Laying him on his bed. She went to lay down on his couch and fell asleep. She awoke to a southern drawl saying its lil darlin its nice to see you again, you want breakfast. She smiled and said thanks . names will he said as he walked into the kitchen. She followed him in saying my names bella. He said that's a lovely name, he picked up a bourbon bottle on the counter and took a swig. Will smiled as bell said would you put that down. Will was singing blue moon as he made breakfast.

Blue moon

You caught me standing alone without a dream of my own


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Gold moon now I'm no longer alone

2 months later

Will woke up to see the sun shining in on him he smiled.

He had never been happier in his life than when Bella decided to stay and live with him. He had sold his Honda bought her a car and they were talking about getting married. He turned over in his bed to see her lying beside him. He poked her gently and said sweetie would you get off my leg I do need to get up today. She came to and smiled, never thinking that in all her life her dream guy would move in next door. The bruises of her past had long healed if anyone saw her today they wouldn't think she was the same person she was happy you couldn't tell Charlie had beat her near death and then was shot down with a colt 44 walker pistol. She smiled at will as he sat up. Just as he put on his pants there was a crash in the living room. Bella grabbed the shotgun will had gave her from underneath the bed, as will drew his revolver. Will cocked the hammer as he ran into the front room. There was a pale gentleman (Edward Cullen) in the process of trying to move there TV. Will fired one shot hitting him square in the ass cheek. Will laughed knowing he wouldn't get to far with that kind of a wound. The man ran out of the window he had broken in moving far too fast for a human with a lead ball in there hip to move. Will walked over to the spot expecting blood but instead found a wallet with the name Edward Cullen on the license inside. Will said sweetie I can't believe it but this man is related to the man who killed the original owner of my pistol. I have to find him. Will called the cops, trying to find out if the man had been seen, and so far nothing. That's when the lights went out. Will grabbed Bella and ran for the back room to get ready. A Volvo had pulled up in the yard. Out stepped a man in a union army uniform it was missing its name tag will knew who it had to be. He yelled oh shit as a man as big as a bear busted in the front door. The house was turning into a war zone; the pale burglar was back to will could see. The big one picked will up that's when his world went dark. He was dead he knew it, for he could see his own body and the grim reaper was standing beside him. The reaper held out a hand and said come we have to talk. Will said no I must save Bella. The reaper said that's what this is about, I am giving you life but in order to defeat these undead u will need me to show you the way. First come with me, the reaper opened up a portal and they stepped through. The other side was a civil war battle where the origins had started from Carlisle was there along with the rest of those except they were being turned into vampires by Carlisle. The reaper said now you understand, why I'm letting you live I want them dead I cant do it myself until a living being sends them to my side. Now I know you will need back up I'm prepared to send two people of your choosing back with you, will said I want Oscar Wyatt, and confederate captain Charles Wyatt. The reaper stuck his sickle in the ground and out popped the two men straight from the battles they were fighting he said its time for your real fight. Now remember the basic things of myth will kill a vampire as will silver. He disappeared and will woke up in his body. There on his couch were his family members Charles and Oscar. Charles said Carlisle is up to no good isn't he. Will said we have got to hurry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The csa, the Kaiser, Carlisle, and a pissed off redneck

The Wyatt's were not a family to be messed with they didn't take to kindly to Carlisle taking a Wyatt's future wife they loaded there guns and Charles cut some wooden stakes as will and Oscar made Molotov cocktails. They all went outside, Charles expecting a wagon of some sort was not prepared to see the future as it was. He freaked out as the other two got into wills truck. He climbed in as will started it and down the road they drove. All they had was a name the reapers blessings and a pissed off redneck.

Bella was scared as she saw Carlisle come into the room. He back handed her saying she was a disgrace to the union for even living with a Wyatt. Bella's eyes were wide as he pulled out his knife and stabbed her in the gut. She fell back limp. She came to she was in a clearing with a fire it was dark. There were several other people around it. Several she had seen in will photo albums. A lady came over and said Bella its not your time you need to go back will needs you like my Charles and my son Oscar he is coming to fight them. Don't worry we will watch over you. Bella's vision went black; when she came to this time she was in a dumpster behind the burger king. She got out and saw she was fine those spirits had told her the truth they had saved her. Then a skeletal hand grabbed her. She gasped as she saw the reaper behind her. He said do not worry my child will is alive and near hear I shall send Oscar a vision so he can come find you. May the spirits watch over you, at this he turned into a cloud of dust as a old Chevy pulled up nearby. Out stepped the man of her dreams he cried as he ran to her. He grabbed her and just started to cry she said I thought you were dead. He looked her in the eyes and said even with time those that are not dead can die, the reaper needed my help he sent me back I'm live and well he kissed her. Just then his truck caught on fire. Charles and Oscar came running. Will jasper is here and he knows were all alive. Will grabbed a Molotov and lit the rag as he threw it toward the vampire running down the lot toward them. Jasper screamed as the fire hit him. Will lit up a cigarette as he said. That's a message to Carlisle you don't mess with a wyatt.


	4. death of the hero

Chapter 4

Blue moon

Will and Bella held each other close, will said I've got a plan. I got enough silver bullets in my revolver to end this once and for all. At that they all started on the walk for the Cullen's house. When they got there will kicked in the door, shooting every vampire that moved. Once the smoke cleared Carlisle was the only one left standing. Will said make my day as he aimed the gun. Carlisle darted forward grabbing will. Will shot him but it was too late, will was going to die this time he knew it his guts were on the floor. He went blank, then the reaper was standing before him. The reaper said come we have much to discuss.

Bella cried and said no will come back your going to be a daddy I don't want out child not to know its father, don't be dead make the reaper send you back. Please don't die.

(there will be a sequel which I shall call fly me to the moon)

Coming soon.


End file.
